Rebecca Chambers Final Report
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: This is NOT one of my best stories, i think i was a bit tipsy but... Rebecca chambers meets a crude end at the hands of Nemesis, Rebecca X Nemesis, LEMON, character Death, either read it or dont.


Rebecca Chambers Final Report!

Author's Note: after struggling to decide upon a enemy to rape the sweet little Rebecca...and this will be her FINAL report..  
Now if you're wondering...Why rebecca? well honestly I was tinkering with the Idea of Claire or another Jill, I even considered Ada! but lets be honest! How the hell would Ada get screwed in raccoon city? And its much too soon to do another Jill! And Claire...Ugh...Who would want to hear some red haired whiney virgin scream her head off as she's raped?...Ok...  
I would...And i'm sure lots of you would too!...But again! Another time! I also tinkered with the idea of zombies raping and then eating Rebecca...Very disturbing I know...I thought of her getting banged by dogs...Again..disturbing...Fucked by Berkin and then iether decapitated or impaled...I know I'm demented lmao! but then I got a review on my last story, giving me the brilliant Idea of using this extravagent enemy!

So anyway I'll tell you wy a chose Rebecca...After resident evil 1...SHE COMPLETELY VANISHES FROM THE FACE OF THE SERIES! With absolutely no reason or explenation! Not even a "And as for Rebecca, she went off to be a succesful (Insert carreer here that doesn't involve prostitution)..." NOTHING! And if you look it up on the resident evil Wiki THEY don't even have a clue where she went!...So I'm going to give my own sick and twisted theory of what happened.

XXXXXXXXX

Rebecca walked into her apartment with groceries, she was enjoying her payed vacation from R.P.D. She had spoken to Jill on her cell phone on the ride home. Jill was leaving the city tonight and wondered if she wanted to come with. The idea had peaked her interest, but she told her she would let her know. Rebecca took a quick shower and then changed into a loose kitty T shirt and a skirt and then fell asleep on the sofa watching Twilight.

She awoke to a blank TV screen that was on standby. She flipped through the channels but nothing seemed to be she heard a foot steps coming down the hall and then pounding on her door. She walked over and looked through the peep hole.  
It was one of her neighbors on this floor. She opened the door and was instantly grabbed by the shoulders by the fat female!  
The fat bitch moaned and Rebecca noticed she had bites on her arm and neck. She was a zombie! Rebecca stumbled backwards while wrestling with the fat zombie. She managed to shove her bitchy neighbor to the ground and ran to her dresser drawer and retrieved her STARS pistol. The fat zombie chick staggered into the bedroom. "Like you always say Miss Ducy, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shouted Rebecca and shot her between the eyes. rebecca quickly gathered a satchel bag and as much ammo as she could and hurried out the door. She shot several zombies on the way to the exit of the apartment building. Once she reached the street she decided plan her next move! She would head to the airport and see if she could find a flyable helicopter.

On her way there she shot numerous zombies! Once she arrived at the airport she made her way to the terminal. But somthing blocked her path. It apeared to be...A tyrant!...No this thing looked different. it wore black pants and combat boots and had what looked like the shredded remains of a coat. It said somthing. "STARS..." And the next second it was walking towards her. Rebecca fired her pistol emptying the entire clip into the things head and body! But it didn't even flinch!  
She turned and ran up a shut off escalator until she was on the second floor. She reloaded her pistol and waited for that thing to come after her. It slowly walked up the escalator and then was standing across from her. As she went to shoot at it again it launched some tentacles at rebecca siezing her wrists and squeezing till she dropped the huge monster walked up to her.

XXXX With Wesker XXXX Wesker watched through Nemesis's eyes as it looked at Rebecca. He typed in a simple 4 letter command. He wanted to see this girl suffer for ruining his plans.

XXXX With Rebecca XXXX

Nemesis grabbed Rebecca's shirt and ripped it away exposing her rather small breasts. Rebecca cried out in surprise.  
Nemesis then grabbed her skirt and ripped that away. tentacles extended from him wrapping around her neck, torso and arms,  
lifting her up. A tentacle snaked its way down between her legs and prodded her. Rebecca whimpered as it did and she had a flash back of this exact thing almost happening back at the mansion with a crazed plant 42.

The tentacle continued to prod teasingly until Rebecca moaned softly. Then almost instantly it thrusted into her! It wasn't a very thick tentacle although it penetrated her as deep as her pussy went. And began thrusting in and out. Rebecca squirmed making soft moans and cries of pleasure. Nemesis grabbed one of her small mounds with his large hand and seemed to squeeze it a bit. Rebecca cried out in pleasure as another tentacle thusted into her ass. Now she had 2 tentacles ravaging her body and getting great results, with a couple minutes Rebecca was bucking her hips and panting out plea's for it not to stop.  
Then all too fast she experiance an explosion of ectasy and delight! And as she enjoyed it nemises put his hand to her stomach as he recieved his next command. "Deastoy STARS..." He said and a spike grew from his hand impaling Rebecca not quite all the way. Rebecca choked up some blood as the tentacle around her throat tightened sealing off her oxygen.

he kicked her legs with the tentacles still thrusting wildly into her. The spike grew more and extended into a series of spikes ripping through her flesh until it pierced the other side with a splash of blood! The tentacle tightened more until it broke her neck and she went limp dripping blood on the floow. The tentacles pulled out of her and Nemesis carried Rebecca over to the window with her still impaled. He smashed the window and tossed her corpse to the waiting zombies below that had gathered. He watched a moment at the zombies gathered around to begin their feast. And then he walked away.

The END?

Authors Note: I just might have pissed off alot of people...So...FLAMES ARE WELCOME! just keep it apropriate..capiche?


End file.
